Who Will Mac Choose WARNING:SPOLIER FOR THE FINAL!
by Smackfan13
Summary: He was dating someone. But loved someone else. Then she came back. Now it's time to tell the one he loves the truth. Ok: Bad summer, good story. Please R&R. . dont rlly know the Genre, it's a lot. lol humor,friendship,etc... CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!
1. A Shocking Visitor

Summery: He was dating, although he loves someone else, then she came back. No he has to choose. Who will he choose?

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do NOT own the characters of CSI: NY, I am simple using them. Shocker that I don't own them right?**

**Dedicated to all SMACK fans out there. Hopefully Mac and Stella WILL get together. :D NOTE: I said**

'**Hopefully'. **

**Who Will Mac Choose? Chapter 1**

"I'm so glad I met you Aubrey" Mac said as he and Aubrey sat in the small Coffee Shop by his work. "I'm glad I met you Mac." She said as they held hands, their fingers

Entwined. Just as Mac was about to speak, his phone rang. "Damn"

"Taylor. Hm okay, I'll be there in 10. Duty calls." He told Aubrey with a frown.

"It's okay. Go do your job dect." She said with a sad smile. He paid for his coffee then left.

"Alright Flack what do we got?" Mac asked when he reached the scene.

"Female DB, can't be no more than 30 maybe 35 years of age. No wallet or id. However she does have money in her pocket, and jewelry on her, so robbery's out." He replied.

They processed the scene, and about an hour later, they headed to the lab.

Mac was getting coffee in the break room, when Flack came in.

"Mac, we got a suspect. But there's something you should know." Flack said with a frown.

Mac then frowned. "Well what is it?"

"Someone we all know knows the suspect, but maybe you shouldn't know. It might.."

"Don just let me see the paper," Mac said as he tried to get the report from Flack.

"But Mac you…" He started only to have Mac finally get the report. Flack bit his lip nervously as Mac looked at the paper in shock.

"Peyton?" Mac got out in a whisper.

"Peyton, god I hated her."

Then Mac faced Don.

"Sorry" Flack said.

Then Mac gave the report back, and stormed out.

"What's up with Mac?" Asked Stella.

Flack showed her the report.

"We have to bring her in Stell." He said.

"You gotta be kidding me! I hate that evil little troll!" She exclaimed.

Flack tried so hard not to laugh when she said that.

"I know, freakin ugly British monster," Flack said.

This time Stella tried so hard not to laugh.

Stella sighed. "Poor Mac".

"What about Mac?" Asked a woman. They turned around and saw Aubrey.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" Stella asked

"My name is Aubrey and I work at the hospital. I'm dating a Mac Taylor who works here," She said looking at the two.

Stella's and Flack's jaw dropped. "Get outta here. Mac Taylor has a girlfriend." Flack said with a grin.

"Wow. Well then Aubrey, let's catch you up. It all started…" Stella started

When Stella finished, her, Aubrey and Flack were nearly in tears.

"That horrible little ugly freakin British monster! IMA KICK HER ASS!" Aubrey said.

Stella and Flack bit their tongue and tried not to laugh. Their faces were red.

"I know." Stella said still trying not to laugh.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

A few hours later Mac, Stella and Aubrey were watching Flack interview Peyton.

Finally he finished and walked out.

"Sadly, I don't think she did it, so we can't lock her up yet." He said with a frown.

"Aw" Stella and Aubrey said.

"Sorry" they said after Mac looked at them.

At 9 that night, Stella, and Aubrey were talking in the break room when Peyton came in.

"Hi." She said

Aubrey and Stella stared at her.

"Hello" They said clenching their fists.

They talked and talked. Then Mac came in.

"Oh, hello ladies." He said.

"Hi Mac" They all said at the same time, smiling and waving. Mac stared at them all confused. Then he walked out.

"Operation: Let's See Who Mac Really Likes Is In Progress." Stella said with an evil grin.

"What!" Danny, Hawkes, Flack, Adam and Lindsey said as they stood by the doorway.

Stella sighed. "Here's the story, we thought that…"

"So were gonna see who he really likes." She finally concluded.

By the time she was done, they wore big grins on their faces.

"Nice" They all said at once.

"Now, tomorrow we will all flirt with Mac here and there. And if nothing happens, then

We'll ask him who he really likes." Peyton said.

They nodded.

"But, don't tell Mac" Aubrey added. They nodded and left still wearing huge grins.

The three girls sat and talked about their plan.

Bwah ha ha. So their getting Mac trapped eh? Lol. The next chapter will be a little funny.

=D I don't know how many chapters it will have just yet. I'm sort of making it up as I go along. So please R&R. tell me how I did, if it's too rushed, not enough details, you

Hated it, or you loved it. =D Please love it. Please love it!

**A/N I HATE PEYTON! Don't pick her Season 7 premier. Don't pick her Season 7 premier MAC! DO NOT PICK HER THE SEASON 7 PREMIER!!!!!! **


	2. Having Some Fun With Taylor

Okay, here is chapter 2. =D I hope you guys are liking it so far. Like I said in the previous

**Chapter, I don't know how many chapters there will be. Most likely right now there will be**

**4 chapters. Right not. Maybe more. IDK. So anyway, enough of my rambling. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still do NOT own anything. If I did, well, you can guess.**

**Chapter 2: Having A Little Fun With Taylor. **

**A/N Wrong title for a chapter I know. LOL!**

**A/N #2 I actually dreamt this. No lie. Weird right? Lol. Yes I'm that much involved with the show. **

**=D**

Aubrey, Peyton, and Stella sat in the break room. Aubrey had off from work, Peyton didn't work,

And Stella had no work to do. It was mid afternoon. "Ok, so when Mac comes in, I flirt first, then Peyton, and you Aubrey." Stella said. They nodded. Shortly after Mac walked in. "Afternoon ladies."

He said with a fake smile.

_I wonder what their doing. I hope their not planning something. Gosh Stella looks good in that skirt._

_Calm down Mac! That's your partner, and your best friend. I can't help it if she's hot. God it's hot in here! CONTROL YOURSELF MAC! _ He thought as he was getting coffee.

"'K here I go." Stella whispered to Peyton and Aubrey. She winked then got up.

They wrote out what they want each other to say to Mac, to try to give him a hint. It was:

**Peyton Was Told To Say: I Wanna Get Together with you**

**Aubrey Was Told To Say: I Love You**

**Stella Was Told To Say: You Look So Hot, And I Love You**.

"Hey Mac." Stella said as she sat with Mac at a table a little close to where Peyton and Aubrey were sitting.

"Hey Stell." He said with a smile looking at her.

She gulped hard (Which Mac quickly took noticed) and turned back at Peyton and Aubrey. They smiled

And stared. She looked at Mac and smiled. Mac took a sip at his coffee and read the paper.

"You look so hot and I love you." She mumbled.

Mac spit out his coffee.

"What!?!!?!!!?" He asked.

"What Mac? I didn't say anything." She looked innocent. Back at the table, Aubrey and Peyton tried so damn hard not to laugh. Their faces were red from trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I must be hearing things. Sorry"

"Workaholic." She said then left.

Mac just sat there. He shook his head then got back to his paper. Next Peyton went over there.

"I wanna get together with you." She mumbled.

"Nice to see you to Peyton."

Mac had heard her, but thought he was hearing weird things again. She got up, and then Aubrey came over.

"I love you."

This time Mac didn't say anything. She got up and left.

The girls shrugged then went to Stella's office to come up with a new plan.

"Okay, so here's what we'll do, we'll flirt like we've never flirt before." Stella said. They agreed, and then Stella saw Mac go to his office. So she winked and went there.

"Heya Mac" she said as she walked in his office and sat on his couch.

"Hey Stell." Mac said. Looking at her.

"Boy I'm tired." She said as she stretched and yawned. She put her arms in the air, giving Mac the perfect view of her tan arms.

_God is she trying to murder me? Any longer and I might have a heart attack. _Mac thought

Mac looked out the window for a second, and when he looked back at Stella, he saw she pushed her skirt up a little.

Mac could've sworn he just had a heart attack. They stared at each other. 10 minutes later, Stella gave up. She stood up. "So, you like?" Mac just looked at her. "You like me Mac?" Mac couldn't hear.

Stella sighed then left.

"Well? What happened?" Asked Aubrey as she entered.

"Here's what happened, I…"

"and so I just got up and left."

"awww" Aubrey and Peyton said.

"MY TURN!" Peyton said rather happy. She made sure her skirt and top were as high as they could go, then she left.

"Hi Mac." Peyton asked as she entered his office.

"Hi Peyton, have a seat."

"Thanks." She sat on the couch.

When Mac looked at her, he could've sworn he had a bigger heart attack.

Peyton smiled

_Let's see if I can crack this man. _She thought.

"You like my outfit Mac?" She said smiling

"Yeah." Mac said staring at her.

"You like anything else Mac?" She said.

"Maybe you like someone?" She said smiling.

_Here we go, he's going to crack._

"No." He simply replied looking at her confused.

_AW DAMN IT! _She thought.

She said goodbye then left.

_What in the world are they trying to do to me? _Mac thought.

She went back to Stella's office, then told them.

They wished Aubrey the best of luck as she headed for his office.

"Hey Mac." She said as she entered and sat on his couch.

"Hey Aubrey."

"It's so hot today." She said fanning herself with her hand.

" Yeah." Mac said staring at her.

She looked at the window, but could see Mac staring at her at the corner of her eye. She smirked then slowly lifting her skirt.

Mac's eyes tried to remain focus.

_I love Stella not her. I love Stella not her. I love Stella not her. _ He thought over and over.

They sat there for 15 minutes.

"MAC DO YOU LIKE ME PEYTON OR STELLA!" Aubrey asked. She couldn't take it.

"What?"

"NOTHING!" She said and left.

_What the hell!?_ Mac thought.

After she told Peyton and Stella what happened Stella said:

"Alright! That's it! We are going to march ourselves in that office, and DEMAND he tell us who he likes!" Stella said standing up.

"YEAH!" Peyton and Aubrey agreed.

They headed out, only to find Mac going down the stairs.

They ran towards him.

"Mac!" Stella called as they ran.

"Stell?" Just as he turned around:

**WAM!**

They had all crashed into each other. The girls slipped on some ice. They fell all the way to the bottom of

The stairs. As they got up:

**INCOMING!**

Shouted a lab tech, who was running to something urgent. They all fell down ANOTHER flight of stairs.

They got up, and walked to the break room. Or shall I say: Limped to the break room.

"What did you need ladies?" Mac said as he cracked his old back.

"We Wanna know, who you like." They said at once.

"Well?" Stella said.

Mac looked at them. "Umm."

Stella checked her watch. It read 6 pm.

"Wanna go eat at the Deli?" Stella asked.

"Sure" Peyton and Aubrey said.

"You know where to find us Mac." Stella said before they left.

_Damn now what?_

**You say you like Stella that's what.**

_Who are you?_

**The second part of your brain.**

And Im the third part, and I say SAY YOU LIKE PEYTON! OR AUBREY!

_SHUT UP BEFORE YOU START A FIGHT! _

Mac sat down in a chair and sighed. He wanted to tell Stella he liked her, but yet he didn't want to.

**OOOOOOOOO! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know how long it really is until I post it. Stupid Word. Anyway, all spell mistakes are mine. No wait, It's Microsoft Word's Fault!**

**LOL. So please R&R and it shall be updated shortly. **

**A/N GO STELLA! LMAO. **


End file.
